Seventeen Forever
by DrarryForever-x
Summary: Teddy knows that ending things with James is the right thing to do but, sometimes, what you want to do and what you know you should do are two very different things. Slash. PWP.


**Summary:** Teddy knows that ending things with James is the right thing to do but, sometimes, what you want to do and what you know you should do are two very different things.

**Rating:** NC-17

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or settings in this story; everything you recognise belongs to the amazing JK Rowling. I am not making a profit from this story. The lyrics belong to Trace Cyrus et al.

**A/N:** Hi guys, I've recently fallen in love with Teddy and James, and so decided to have a go at writing a story about them! The lyrics are from Seventeen Forever by Metro Station - please note that I have put two verses together when typing out the lyrics, so nobody shout at me for getting the song wrong lol. I just think the chorus was a better way to end the paragraph/start the story. Anyway, enjoy! x

-x-

_You are young and so am I, and this wrong but who am I to judge? You feel like heaven when we touch; I guess, for me, this is enough. You are young and I am scared, you're wise beyond your years but I don't care, and I can feel your heartbeat, you know exactly where to take me._

_We're one mistake from being together but let's not ask why it's not right. You won't be seventeen forever and we can get away with this tonight._

Teddy looked into James' soulful brown eyes and, instead of the flutter of excitement one would usually associate with meeting a lover, he felt a stab of guilt because James' eyes were a mirror-image of Ginny's and he could almost see the hurt and disappointment in their depths. The two young men had been close ever since James was born but they had shared a drunken kiss during the Christmas holidays last year and had been having these accidental trysts every time James was home from Hogwarts since then.

"James..." he began, gently pushing the younger boy away from him and taking a step back. "We can't keep doing this."

"Do I play along this time or should we just skip to the part where you give in and we get naked?" James smirked. Teddy shook his head; James was the most arrogant person he knew but he couldn't help but find it endearing.

"I'm serious, Jamie."

"So am I," James replied. "This is getting boring. We go through this every time and nothing changes."

"I know. I'm very weak-willed when it comes to you," Teddy smiled ruefully.

"Don't you want to be with me?" there was a flicker of doubt in James' expression that no-one but Teddy would have noticed.

"Of course I do!" Teddy ran a hand through his turquoise hair exasperatedly. No matter how often Molly had begged him to keep his hair looking "more normal", his natural colour appeared to be vibrant blue. "I want that more than anything but your dad would kill me!"

"My dad thinks the sun shines out of your arse," James said bitterly. "Even when you dropped out of the Auror programme to be a _journalist_, he wished you good luck and made a call to the Quibbler! If I suggested that I didn't want to enter into the programme next year, he'd skin me alive!"

"I hardly think,_ 'I don't want to be an Auror anymore,'_ is the same as, _'I'm shagging your seventeen year-old son,_'" Teddy pointed out but James merely rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. You're going to end things with me because you're scared of my dad?" James was back to his arrogant, haughty self, goading Teddy into giving him what he wanted, but Teddy was wise to his tricks.

"That's not going to work this time, James," he said sternly. "I'm serious. We can't keep doing this or someone is going to get hurt."

"We're both going to be hurt if we stop though," James looked at him pleadingly. "Please, Teddy."

"I'm too old for you, Jamie, and you're too young to really know what you want," Teddy said gently.

"Don't pull that shit with me, Teddy; I'm not a child and I am fully capable of knowing what I want," James glared at the older man, his jaw set defiantly.

"Why can't you just find someone your own age? Your mum and dad wouldn't like the idea of you being with someone so much older than you, regardless of who it was."

"Twenty-four isn't that old!"

"James..." Teddy sighed, sitting down heavily on the end of James' bed. He ran his hand through his hair again, which had turned to a dull, mousy brown. He had never made much of an effort to control his morphing and, though his face had long since settled into their permanent features, his hair colour changed frequently to reflect his mood. He felt the mattress sink a few inches and looked up to see James looking at him intently. They were fairly matched in height and build now, and it suddenly struck him how grown-up James looked.

"Please, Ted," the brunet whispered, clambering onto his knees and pulling at the front of Teddy's t-shirt. "Please."

"James -" Teddy began again but he was cut off by a pair of lips against his. He pulled away instantly, but the familiar smell of the younger boy was intoxicating and, before he could stop himself, he was pulling James in for another kiss. It wasn't the unhurried, romantic kisses the two usually shared; it was a fight for dominance and James shoved Teddy roughly on to his back before straddling his hips. Teddy kissed James as though it would save him from drowning, his fingertips digging hard into the younger boy's hips and their tongues sliding against each other. James slipped a hand under Teddy's shirt, raking his nails across his lightly muscled chest, eliciting a low growl from the older man and Teddy bucked his hips, forcing James out of his lap and onto his back. He made to remove his t-shirt, grinning as James copied the action with almost indecent enthusiasm, divesting himself of all his clothing by the time Teddy had even discarded his t-shirt.

"Eager, are we?" Teddy cocked his eyebrow.

"I haven't seen you since the summer holidays, what do you expect?" James replied unabashedly. "Now get your jeans off!"

Teddy was quick to comply and within moments he was completely naked. He gazed down at the young Potter, taking in his beauty and trying to convince himself that wasn't a good idea. His mind was buzzing with all the reasons that he shouldn't be doing this but his theories were quickly put to rest when he felt a warm hand close around his cock, and he almost laughed aloud at the self-satisfied smirk on James' face. Capturing the brunet's lips in a bruising kiss, Teddy positioned himself so that every inch of their bodies were pressed together and he relished the delicious friction it caused. He felt James buck his hips upwards and Teddy bit down on the boy's shoulders to stifle a groan; he feared that he would embarrass himself if he were to keep this up. He stilled his movements in an attempt to stave off his orgasm but he could have sworn that his heart stopped when James said:

"Teddy, I want you to fuck me."

He pulled back sharply, trying to see if James was joking. "What?"

"You heard me," there was no mirth in those brown eyes. Teddy took a deep breath.

"Are you serious? I mean, we -"

"Yes, I'm serious! Why would I ask something like that if I wasn't serious?!"

"I just mean – I just – are you sure?" Teddy stammered.

"I'm sure. I've wanted to for ages but it never felt like the right time," James explained, sitting up. "Do you want to?"

"Of course I do!" Teddy replied, perhaps a little over-eagerly. He lowered his voice. "Of course. I've thought about it a lot, I just wasn't sure if you were ready. You're so... young."

"I'm not that young!" James protested. "I'm old enough to know that I want this. I want you."

Teddy looked at him seriously. "You understand that if we do this, you can't take it back? This isn't like the first time you ride a broom, Jamie."

"I know that! I know what I'm doing, Teddy. But to be honest, you're sort of killing the mood."

Teddy smiled in spite of himself. "Well, if you're sure..."

"I'm sure – now get on with it!"

Teddy opened his bedside cabinet and rummaged around for a moment, his fingers finally closing around a small plastic bottle. He flipped it open and squeezed a blob of the cool gel onto his fingers before positioning himself between James' legs. "Okay, now this might feel a bit weird..."

He saw the brunet wince as the first finger breached him and he immediately stilled his hand.

"I'm okay, keep going," James gave what he must have thought was a reassuring smile but Teddy wasn't fooled. He slowly resumed his task of stretching the younger boy, taking far longer than he normally would have, and only stopping when James began thrusting back onto his hand. "Please, Ted," came the whimpered response, and Teddy slowly withdrew his fingers.

"How do you want to do this?" he asked and James blushed.

"I – I don't know. How do you usually do it?"

"Erm... missionary?"

James looked alarmed. "Wouldn't that hurt?"

"Well, you could go on top if you like. That would give you more control," Teddy said slowly.

James nodded fervently. "Okay, let's do that."

"Are you sure? I could just -"

"No, I'm sure. I want to do that."

Teddy couldn't believe his luck. They quickly switched their positions and Teddy felt himself harden as James straddled his hips, a look of utmost concentration on his face as, slowly, wincing slightly, he sank himself lower until he was fully seated on the older man's cock; Teddy took a few calming breaths and tried to picture of the least sexual things he could think of in an attempt to make this experience last longer. This technique was working extremely well until James decided to give his hips an experimental wiggle, raising himself up slightly before dropping back to his original position. Obviously satisfied that the worst of the pain was over, the younger boy began to rock slightly, increasing his speed as he gained confidence. Teddy tried his best to remain still but it wasn't long before he gave in to his instincts and began thrusting his hips in time with James' movements. Knowing that he wouldn't last much longer, he began to stroke James' cock, urging him on to orgasm and drawing a loud moan from the brunet. It didn't take long; less than thirty seconds later, Teddy felt hot come spatter his chest, pushing him over the edge and, biting his lip, he emptied himself into James with a few shallow thrusts. Panting, the two fell into a tangled heap as they fought to regain their composure.

"Wow," James gave a shaky laugh.

"Yeah," Teddy agreed, pushing his sweaty hair out of his eyes. "Sorry it didn't last longer. I was hoping to make it special for you but I guess sixty seconds will have to do."

James snorted and punched his arm playfully. "Thanks, Teddy," he said quietly after a few moments of silence.

"For what?" he gave him a puzzled look.

"I know you wanted to break up tonight but I didn't want to let you go without doing that. I love you," he mumbled the last part and Teddy felt his heart swell.

"I love you too, Jamie. I'm glad you didn't let me leave."

"You don't regret it?"

"No, I don't regret it, you dolt!" Teddy rolled his eyes.

James paused, as though unsure of his next question. "Do you still want to break up with me?" he asked quietly, not quite meeting his eye.

Teddy sighed. "James... I don't know what you want from me. Seven years is a big age gap. Plus, I'm in and out of Europe with my work, and you're starting Auror training in a few months. We won't be able to see each other for months at a time!"

"So? We'll just have to make it count when we _do_ have some time together!"

"Would that really be enough for you though?"

"We've done alright this far, haven't we?" James gave him a hopeful smile and Teddy felt his resolve weaken slightly. There was an innocence in those brown eyes that Teddy hadn't seen since they were at school together, James in his first year and Teddy in his last. That had been just before James discovered Quidditch and friends, just before that innocent look had been replaced by a cocky, self-confident smirk. Teddy missed that look.

"I'm sorry, James," he sighed heavily and sat up, reaching for his clothes. "I love you, but this would never work. Maybe in a different life we would be together but there's too much at stake. It's just too complicated."

James looked crushed and he was blinking rapidly. Teddy turned away, fearing that he would change his mind if he met the younger boy's gaze. It took everything he had to force himself into a standing position and make his way over to the door. "You'll find someone better, Jamie, I promise. Someone who can give you everything you want. I'm sorry that it can't be me."

He left the room and shut the door behind him quickly, feeling his heart shatter as he did so.

"_Will you remember me?" you ask me as I leave._

_Remember what I said: "Oh, how could I forget?"_

-x-

**A/N: **Poor boys! I actually intended for them to get together in the end but when I re-read it, I decided that I didn't like the ending. What did you think? Let me know! x


End file.
